indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The books published by The Divine Life Society
http://www.dlshq.org/download/download.htm Free Books on Yoga, Religion and Philosophy The books published by The Divine Life Society are being made available on the web in both Portable Document Format (PDF) and HTML. You will need Adobe Acrobat Reader 3.0 or better to view the PDF books. Click on the icon on the right for information on downloading a free copy of the Acrobat Reader. Since all books are not in HTML yet, you may want to visit http://access.adobe.com/ for information on converting the PDF files to HTML via the web or e-mail. Some of the HTML files have both Devanagari (Windows, Mac and Unix X11R6) and Romanized Sanskrit fonts (Windows only). Instructions to install the fonts can be found at Avinash Chopde's ITRANS site. Press the "Shift" key and click on a link below to download the fonts for your system: • Windows (zip file contains both Devanagari (Xdvng.ttf) and Romanized Sanskrit (Wnribx.ttf, Wnrir.ttf and Wnriti.ttf)) • • Mac • • Unix X11R6 • If you do not install these fonts, you will see some other characters in place of the Sanskrit fonts but the English texts are not affected. You do not need to install the fonts if you are viewing the PDF files. If you would like to be informed of titles as they become available, you can join "The Divine Life Society" e-mailing list by typing your e-mail address in the following form and clicking on the button. Please do not subscribe your friends to this list. You can let them know about this page and they can subscribe by themselves if they want to. Subscribe to Sivananda powered by Dada Mail Please let me know of any typographical errors that you may find in these books. Please visit our E-Bookstore if you would like to obtain the print edition of some of these publications. Our E-Bookstore is at: http://www.dlshq.org/cgi-bin/store/commerce.cgi Thank you. Latest Uploads: • Saint Sivananda By Sivaprasad (September 08,2013). • • Sivananda: The Apostle of Peace and Love By Swami Paramananda (September 8, 2008). • • Guru-Bhakti Yoga By Swami Sivananda (July 28, 2007). • • Kingly Science Kingly Secret By Swami Sivananda (July 30, 2006). • • Inspiring Talks of Gurudev Sivananda By Swami Venkatesananda (December 27, 2005). • • I Live to Serve By Sri N. Ananthanarayanan (April 26, 2005). • • Self-Knowledge By Swami Sivananda (December 18, 2002). • • A Great Guru And His Ideal Disciple By Swami Sivananda (July 24, 2002). • • Light on the Yoga Way of Life By Swami Chidananda (January 26, 2002). • • Sivananda Yoga By Swami Venkatesananda (December 28, 2001). • • Spotlights on the Ramayana By Swami Premananda (November 12, 2001). • • Practice of Karma Yoga By Swami Sivananda (October 20, 2001). • • Practical Lessons in Yoga By Swami Sivananda (October 10, 2001). • • A Message To New Initiates By Swami Chidananda (October 6, 2001). • • Karmas and Diseases By Swami Sivananda (September 28, 2001). • • Swami Sivananda-A Modern Sage (September 8, 2001). • • Philosophy of Dreams By Swami Sivananda (August 18, 2001). • ________________________________________ *--document has sanskrit fonts. Books by Sri Swami Sivanandaji Maharaj 1. All About Hinduism 2. 3. "All About Hinduism" is intended to meet the needs of those who want to be introduced to the various facets of the crystal that is Hinduism. 4. 5. Formats: .pdf (557 kb), .html (549 kb), .epub (259 kb), .mobi (739 kb) | Buy Print Edition 6. 7. Amrita Gita 8. 9. Sri Swami Sivanandaji Maharaj has, in his inimitable characteristic style, summarised in this small book the very essence of all religious teaching, and he has strung together a garland of very powerful Yoga-assertions that will at once elevate and inspire the reader. 10. 11. Formats: .pdf (78 kb), .html (59 kb) 12. 13. Autobiography of Swami Sivananda 14. 15. An honest, forthright, modest and inspiring self-narration of the world-renowned saint and sage. 16. 17. Formats: .pdf (396 kb), .html (334 kb)* | Buy Print Edition 18. 19. Brahma Sutras 20. 21. A clear and easy exposition by Swami Sivananda. This book is available at Sri Swami Krishnanandaji's site. 22. 23. Buy Print Edition 24. 25. Bhagavad Gita 26. 27. Lord Krishna's Immortal Song. Sanskrit transliteration and English translation of the Song. Each chapter is preceded by a short summary. 28. 29. Formats: .pdf (360 kb), .html (347 kb), .epub (221 kb), .mobi (295 kb) | Buy Print Edition 30. 31. Bhagavad Gita for Busy People 32. 33. An abridged edition of the Gita which contains its quintessence for the use of students, doctors, advocates and busy people. 34. 35. Formats: .pdf (105 kb), .html (53 kb) 36. 37. Conquest of Anger 38. 39. Highly practical methods for the control of anger. 40. 41. Formats: .pdf (103 kb), .html (57 kb)* 42. 43. Conquest of Fear 44. 45. The causes of fear and its eradication. 46. 47. Formats: .pdf (100 kb), .html (58 kb)* 48. 49. Easy Steps to Yoga 50. 51. These Easy Steps to Yoga are laid out with a special view to enable the novice to ascend without much difficulty the heights of spiritual attainment. 52. 53. Formats: .pdf (553 kb), .html (526 kb)* | Buy Print Edition 54. 55. Essence of Yoga 56. 57. This book was chosen for being sent to every new member of the Divine Life Society on enrolment. It is, as it were, the 'Beginner's Guide to Divine Life'. 58. 59. Formats: .pdf (330 kb), .html (288 kb), .epub (141 kb), .mobi (226 kb) | Print Edition is only available to Members. 60. 61. God Exists 62. 63. Swami Sivanandaji had brought forth interesting illustrations and illuminating logic to support his declaration, to convince even a confirmed atheist of the existence of God. They have all been brought together in this volume which is a boon to the spiritual propagandist, the teacher, and people all over the world--the believers and the non-believers. 64. 65. Formats: .pdf (319 kb), .html (282 kb), .epub (153 kb), .mobi (414 kb) | Buy Print Edition 66. 67. A Great Guru And His Ideal Disciple 68. 69. Inspiring letters from Swami Sivanandaji to Swami Prananvanandaji. 70. 71. Formats: .pdf (173 kb), .html (132 kb) 72. 73. Guru-Bhakti Yoga 74. 75. A compilation of Swami Sivanandaji's "sayings" on Guru and Guru Bhakti Yoga. 76. 77. Formats: .pdf (353 kb), .html (290 kb) | Buy Print Edition 78. 79. Guru Tattva 80. 81. Is a Guru absolutely necessary? Who is a Satguru? How far can he help his Chela (disciple)? What are the duties of a disciple? What is the meaning of Initiation? Swami Sivanandaji answers all these questions in this book. 82. 83. Formats: .pdf (199 kb), .html (157 kb)*, .epub (105 kb), .mobi (146 kb) | Buy Print Edition 84. 85. Hindu Fasts & Festivals 86. 87. All Hindu festivals have a deep spiritual import or high religious significance. All great Hindu festivals have religious, social and hygienic elements in them. In this book Gurudev explains the significance and the philosophy of many of our fasts and festivals. 88. 89. Formats: .pdf (511 kb), .html (1.44 M), .epub (865 kb), .mobi (980 kb) | Buy Print Edition 90. 91. How to Get Vairagya (Dispassion) 92. 93. A clear, concise and compact knowledge of the foremost qualification for an aspiration suited to modern-conditions, tastes and requirements. 94. 95. Formats: .pdf (235 kb), .html (188 kb)* 96. 97. Ideal of Married Life 98. 99. Guidelines for happy household and family life. 100. 101. Formats: .pdf (56 kb), .html (38 kb) 102. 103. Karmas and Diseases 104. 105. Goes into detail about which actions produce which diseases as a result. 106. 107. Formats: .pdf (53 kb), .html (38 kb) | Buy Print Edition 108. 109. Kingly Science Kingly Secret 110. 111. A detailed commentary on select verses of the Bhagavad Gita from the published writings of Swami Sivananda. 112. 113. Formats: .pdf (531 kb), .html (479 kb) | Buy Print Edition 114. 115. Kundalini Yoga 116. 117. The theory that underlies the cosmic power has been analysed to its thinnest filaments, and practical methods have been suggested to awaken this great pristine force in individuals. It explains the theory and illustrates the practice of Kundalini Yoga. 118. 119. Formats: .pdf (779 kb), .html (1,120 kb)* | Buy Print Edition 120. 121. Life and Teachings of Lord Jesus 122. 123. A collection of essays and lectures on the life and message of Lord Jesus. 124. 125. Formats: .pdf (309 kb), .html (241 kb) | Buy Print Edition 126. 127. Light, Power and Wisdom 128. 129. This small book is your pocket Guru, handy friend, invigorating tonic and soft goad. 130. 131. Formats: .pdf (197 kb), .html (156 kb), .epub (106 kb), .mobi (289 kb) | Buy Print Edition 132. 133. Lord Krishna, His Lilas and Teachings 134. 135. The life, the Lilas and teachings of Lord Krishna depicted in a lucid and inspiring style by a realised saint. A condensed version for the busy person without time to go through the entire tenth and eleventh chapters of the Srimad Bhagavata. 136. 137. Formats: .pdf (532 kb), .html (500 kb)*, .epub (636 kb), .mobi (1.06 mb) | Buy Print Edition 138. 139. Lord Shanmukha and His Worship 140. 141. Swami Sivananda graphically portrays in this book the advent of Lord Shanmukha or Karthikeya, the purpose of His incarnation and its significance, highlighting the various aspects of the Six-faced Lord, with their esoteric significance and spiritual import. 142. 143. Formats: .pdf (332 kb), .html (317 kb)* | Buy Print Edition 144. 145. Lord Siva and His Worship 146. 147. This is a most valuable and instructive book for the aspirants, particularly for the devotees of Lord Siva. It contains fifteen chapters. It is full of instructions on practical Sadhana for attaining Siva-Tattva or God-realisation. The chapters will speak for themselves. 148. 149. Formats: .pdf (482 kb), .html (497 kb)* | Buy Print Edition 150. 151. The Master Said ... 152. 153. Speech delivered by Sri Swami Sivanandaji Maharaj on the 26th December 1954, at Sivanandashram, Rishikesh, for the celebration of the 34th birthday of Sri Swami Venkatesanandaji. 154. 155. Formats: .pdf (811 kb), .html (832 kb) 156. 157. May I Answer That? 158. 159. Scores of the most-common and not-so-common questions on spiritual life and Sadhana are answered here by Swami Sivananda with a clarity and lucidity that defy description. A book for every thinking person. 160. 161. Formats: .pdf (376 kb), .html (337 kb) | Buy Print Edition 162. 163. Mind—Its Mysteries and Control 164. 165. For gaining mastery over the mind, you have to know what it is, how it works, how it deceives you at every turn and by what methods it can be subdued. In this book, the subject has been dealt with; and the nature of the mind, the various forms that it assumes, the secret of its inner workings and the way to control it are fully and clearly explained. 166. 167. Formats: .pdf (708 kb), .html (692 kb), .epub (379 kb), .mobi (990 kb) | Buy Print Edition 168. 169. Parables of Sivananda 170. 171. The subtlest of spiritual truths in the form of Parables. 172. 173. Formats: .pdf (277 kb), .html (237 kb) | Buy Print Edition 174. 175. The Philosophy and Significance of Idol Worship 176. 177. Swami Sivananda explains the philosophy behind the much misunderstood practice of the Hindus. 178. 179. Formats: .pdf (77 kb), .html (57 kb), .epub (71 kb), .mobi (149 kb) | Buy Print Edition 180. 181. Philosophy of Dreams 182. 183. Swami Sivananda's inspiring and enlightened thoughts on the interesting subject of dreams. 184. 185. Formats: .pdf (148 kb), .html (136 kb) | Buy Print Edition 186. 187. Practical Lessons In Yoga 188. 189. A practical but non-technical presentation of Yoga. 190. 191. Formats: .pdf (453 kb), .html (627 kb) | Buy Print Edition 192. 193. Practice of Brahmacharya 194. 195. Deals with the subject of celibacy, sex and sex sublimation. 196. 197. Formats: .pdf (1,180 kb), .html (566 kb) | Buy Print Edition 198. 199. Formats (Without Hatha Yogic Illustrations): .pdf (486 kb), .html (481 kb) 200. 201. Practice of Karma Yoga 202. 203. How to spiritualize ones activities. The doctrine of Karma and Reincarnation is also covered. 204. 205. Formats: .pdf (473 kb), .html (456 kb) | Buy Print Edition 206. 207. Radha's Prem 208. 209. On the path of Bhakti Yoga for God-realisation. 210. 211. Formats: .pdf (132 kb), .html (102 kb)* | Buy Print Edition 212. 213. Satsanga and Svadhyaya 214. 215. The glory, the importance and the life-transforming power of holy company and spiritual books. 216. 217. Formats: .pdf (182 kb), .html (159 kb)* | Buy Print Edition 218. 219. The Science of Pranayama 220. 221. Pranayama is an important limb in the Yoga of meditation. It is equally necessary for all in their daily life, for good health, success and prosperity in every walk of life. How it is so, is explained in these pages. 222. 223. Formats: .pdf (766 kb), .html (905 kb)* | Buy Print Edition 224. 225. Self-Knowledge 226. 227. These are the lessons of love, peace and unity. My philosophy and teachings are not for the chosen few, the cultured and the wealthy alone. I am a friend of the poor, the outcaste, the sick, the oppressed, the forlorn, the guilty but penitent transgressor. 228. 229. Formats: .pdf (523 kb), .html (523 kb), .epub (279 kb), .mobi (730 kb) | Buy Print Edition 230. 231. Sivananda Vani 232. 233. Personal notes of Sri Swami Sivanandaji to his beloved disciple, Shri Panna Lalji of Amritsar. These notes cover every aspect of spiritual life and is applicable to every aspirant. 234. 235. Formats: .zip (8.2 M), .html 236. 237. Sixty-Three Nayanar Saints 238. 239. Apart from the biographies of the Sixty-three nayanar Saints, this book contains an authoritative article on the Saiva Siddhanta Philosophy, the life of Saint Manicckavasagar, selections from the utterances of Nayanar saints, and articles on Glory of Lord Siva, and Puja and Ishta Devata. 240. 241. Formats: .pdf (359 kb), .html (293 kb), .epub (231 kb), .mobi (259 kb) | Buy Print Edition 242. 243. Temples in India 244. 245. Contains brief descriptions of the prominent places of pilgrimage in India, their location and the important spiritual legends that are connected with them. 246. 247. Formats: .pdf (220 kb), .html (135 kb)* 248. 249. Thought Power 250. 251. A book of perennial interest and many-sided usefulness for self-culture, self-knowledge, acquisition of the power of personality and success in life. 252. 253. Formats: .pdf (254 kb), .html (222 kb), .epub (160 kb), .mobi (387 kb) | Buy Print Edition 254. 255. Thus Awakens Swami Sivananda 256. 257. A pocket-treasure, every sentence of which charges the reader with a wave of spiritual exhilaration, giving him a flash of divine awakening, however momentary it might be. 258. 259. Formats: .pdf (54 kb), .html (28 kb) 260. 261. Thus Spake Sivananda 262. 263. Swamiji clearly explains the defects of material life and earnestly calls us from the bottom of his heart to lead a spiritual life. 264. 265. Formats: .pdf (49 kb), .html (28 kb) 266. 267. Vedanta for Beginners 268. 269. The under-pinning of Indian philosophy shorn of abstruse jargon and written in simple, lucid style. A great book for beginners as well as a handy reference for one and all. 270. 271. Formats: .pdf (213 kb), .html (186 kb)* | Buy Print Edition 272. 273. What Becomes of the Soul After Death 274. 275. All you wanted to know about death and the life beyond. 276. 277. Formats: .pdf (434 kb), .html (423 kb)*, .epub (591 kb), .mobi (962 kb) | Buy Print Edition 278. 279. Yoga in Daily Life 280. 281. This is a book with a message of hope, success in life, of peace, of bliss and of the secret of life itself. 282. 283. Formats: .pdf (361 kb), .html (496 kb) | Buy Print Edition 284. ________________________________________ Books by Sri Swami Chidanandaji Maharaj More books are available at: www.chidananda.org 1. A Call to Liberation 2. 3. This book has been compiled from Swamiji’s inspiring early morning meditation talks given in the Samadhi Hall of Holy Master Swami Sivanandaji’s sacred Samadhi Shrine in Sivananda Ashram, Rishikesh. 4. 5. Formats: .pdf (738 kb) | Buy Print Edition 6. 7. A Guide To Noble Living 8. 9. This small book of the Life Spiritual answers questions such as to what the real purpose of life is, what the meaning of true Yoga is, what the spirit of true renunciation is, and how to start with virtue, pass through holiness and culminate in Godliness. 10. 11. Formats: .pdf (202 kb), .html (174 kb) | Buy Print Edition 12. 13. A Message To New Initiates 14. 15. A concise booklet containing important instructions on mantra meditation. 16. 17. Formats: .pdf (113 kb), .html (75 kb) 18. 19. A New Beginning 20. 21. Words spoken by Swamiji for a few minutes during morning Meditation Class to mould one's life anew in the light of Gurudev's teachings. 22. 23. Formats: .pdf (174 kb) | Buy Print Edition 24. 25. Advices on Spiritual Living 26. 27. This book contains the first 60 Sivanandashram letters by Swamiji spanning from October 1963 to January 1969. This book is like an autobiography as Swamiji describes his travels and experiences at the various places that he has visited. Read about Swamiji's meeting with Gandhiji when Swamiji was 29 years old; travels to Malaysia, South Africa and various other places; learn about the various Hindu festivals as well as Christmas and New Year celebrations at Holy Ashram and much, much more. 28. 29. Formats: .pdf (567 kb), .html (539 kb) 30. 31. Bliss is Within 32. 33. Life-transforming lectures on a wide variety of subjects on the life spiritual. 34. 35. Formats: .pdf (554 kb), .html (529 kb), .epub (247 kb), .mobi (670 kb) | Buy Print Edition 36. 37. Essentials of the Higher Values of Life 38. 39. A series of lectures on Vedanta given to students at the Yoga-Vedanta Forest Academy. 40. 41. Formats: .pdf (200 kb), .html (181 kb) | Buy Print Edition 42. 43. Eternal Messages 44. 45. A collection of spiritual advice given periodically to earnest seekers by Sri Swami Chidanandaji Maharaj, through his correspondence. 46. 47. Formats: .pdf (156 kb), .html (131 kb) | Buy Print Edition 48. 49. The Eye of the Hurricane 50. 51. A lecture delivered at the Fritchman Auditorium, Los Angeles, on August 21, 1975. 52. 53. Formats: .pdf (98 kb), .html (39 kb) 54. 55. Five Inspirational Talks 56. 57. Lectures delivered during a year-ending retreat at Maryland, USA, in 1985. 58. 59. Formats: .pdf (95 kb), .html (73 kb) 60. 61. The Gita Vision 62. 63. Inspiring lectures on the first three chapters of the Bhagavadgita—the quintessence of the wisdom of the Vedanta. 64. 65. Formats: .pdf (125 kb), .html (60 kb) | Buy Print Edition 66. 67. God As Mother 68. 69. A series of illuminating lectures on the significance of worship of the Divine Mother delivered during the Navaratri festival (festival of Mother worship). 70. 71. Formats: .pdf (233 kb), .html (200 kb)* | Buy Print Edition 72. 73. Guidelines to Illumination 74. 75. This book vividly gives the fundamentals of spiritual life and serves the purpose of giving some practical and useful information in this direction. 76. 77. Formats: .pdf (370 kb), .html (362 kb) | Buy Print Edition 78. 79. Lectures on Raja Yoga 80. 81. These lectures on the Yoga of meditation have been given in very simple language avoiding technical terms as far as possible. They are easy to understand as they were originally addressed to a group of persons who were strangers to Indian philosophical thoughts and the subject of Yoga-Darshana. 82. 83. Formats: .pdf (265 kb), .html (253 kb) | Buy Print Edition 84. 85. Light Fountain 86. 87. The philosophy underlying and the practical lessons embodied in many of Sri Swami Sivanandaji's ordinary activities. 88. 89. Formats: .pdf (491 kb), .html (952 kb), .epub (537 kb), .mobi (1.12 mb) | Buy Print Edition 90. 91. Light on the Yoga Way of Life 92. 93. A collection of questions pertaining to spiritual life, and answers given to them by Sri Swami Chidanandaji Maharaj. 94. 95. Formats: .pdf (104 kb), .html (74 kb) | Buy Print Edition 96. 97. Message of Swami Chidananda to Mankind 98. 99. A series of inspiring messages on the life spiritual. 100. 101. Formats: .pdf (139 kb), .html (116 kb) | Buy Print Edition 102. 103. The Path Beyond Sorrow 104. 105. A volume dealing extensively with spiritual values of life and suggestive methods for transcending mundane existence. 106. 107. Formats: .pdf (511 kb), .html (519 kb) | Buy Print Edition 108. 109. Path To Blessedness 110. 111. Quintessence of the Ashtanga Yoga of Sage Maharshi Patanjali, the well-known eight stages or Limbs of Yoga. 112. 113. Formats: .pdf (278 kb), .html (265 kb) | Buy Print Edition 114. 115. The Philosophy, Psychology and Practice of Yoga 116. 117. Series of lectures given by the author highlighting the most essential aspects of Yoga Sadhana and bringing Yoga Darsana (Patanjali's Yoga Sutras) to new life as a vibrant, living guide to spiritual practice. 118. 119. Formats: .pdf (497 kb), .html (513 kb) | Buy Print Edition 120. 121. Ponder These Truths 122. 123. Early morning meditation talks delivered at Sivananda Ashram, Rishikesh. Swami Chidananda covers a wide range of subject on the life spiritual. A wonderful source of inspiration and motivation for the spiritual aspirant. 124. 125. Formats: .pdf (609 kb), .html (640 kb) | Buy Print Edition 126. 127. Realization Through Devotion 128. 129. Talks spanning the Bhakti Aphorisms of Narada Muni of ancient times as well as of other sages such as Sandilya down to the great Bhakti Saints of more recent times such as Ramanuja. The apparent distinction between the absolute monism of Sankara and the qualified monism of Ramanuja is explained. Also, the Krishna Lila with the Gopis which is confusing to many in the laity is described. 130. 131. Formats: .pdf (112 kb). 132. 133. The Role of Celibacy in the Spiritual Life 134. 135. This book vividly gives the fundamentals of spiritual life and serves the purpose of giving some practical and useful information in this direction. 136. 137. Formats: .pdf (78 kb), .html (51 kb) | Buy Print Edition 138. 139. Special Insights Into Sadhana No. 1 140. 141. Early morning meditation talks during Navaratri, Vijaya Dasami, Dipavali and Skanda Shashthi. 142. 143. Formats: .pdf (119 kb), .html (48 kb) | Buy Print Edition 144. 145. Special Insights Into Sadhana No. 2 146. 147. Early morning meditation talks during Gita Jayanti, December Worships and Dattatreya Jayanti. 148. 149. Formats: .pdf (111 kb), .html (40 kb) | Buy Print Edition 150. 151. Special Insights Into Sadhana No. 3 152. 153. Early morning meditation talks during Christmas Eve, Christmas and New Year. 154. 155. Formats: .pdf (112 kb), .html (37 kb) | Buy Print Edition 156. 157. Special Insights Into Sadhana No. 4 158. 159. Early morning meditation talks during Maha Sivaratri and Gauranga Mahaprabhu's appearance day. 160. 161. Formats: .pdf (108 kb), .html (37 kb) | Buy Print Edition 162. 163. Special Insights Into Sadhana No. 5 164. 165. Early morning meditation talks during Gauranga Mahaprabhu's appearance day, Ramanavami, Buddha Jayanti and Sankara Jayanti. 166. 167. Formats: .pdf (118 kb), .html (47 kb) | Buy Print Edition 168. 169. Special Insights Into Sadhana No. 6 170. 171. Early morning meditation talks during Gurudev’s Sannyasa, Guru Purnima and Gurudev’s Samadhi. 172. 173. Formats: .pdf (83 kb), .html (49 kb) | Buy Print Edition 174. 175. Special Insights Into Sadhana No. 7 176. 177. Early morning meditation talks on Thursdays: The Day of the Guru. 178. 179. Formats: .pdf (79 kb), .html (39 kb) | Buy Print Edition 180. 181. Special Insights Into Sadhana No. 8 182. 183. Early morning meditation talks on Rakshabandhan, Krishna Jayanthi, Vinayaka Chaturthi and Preparing To Receive The Most High. 184. 185. Formats: .pdf (86 kb), .html (43 kb) | Buy Print Edition 186. 187. Students, Spiritual Literature and Sivananda 188. 189. This book consists of a series of questions and answers pertaining to the study of literature, the choice of books, the benefits of Svadhyaya and so on. 190. 191. Formats: .pdf (132 kb), .html (82 kb) 192. 193. Success in Life—A Young Person's Guide 194. 195. Message to students from the compassionate heart of Swami Chidananda. 196. 197. Formats: .pdf (153 kb) 198. 199. Sure Ways to Guru Kripa 200. 201. Swami Chidananda on how the disciple receives the Guru's grace. 202. 203. Formats: .pdf (71 kb), .html (40 kb) 204. 205. Thus Speaks Chidananda 206. 207. Contains brief elucidations by Swami Chidananda on Life, Sadhana, Mind, Raja Yoga, Jnana Yoga, Karma Yoga, Bhakti Yoga and Glory Of Renunciation. 208. 209. Formats: .pdf (71 kb), .html (36 kb) 210. 211. Twenty Important Spiritual Instructions 212. 213. A series of talks on Swami Sivananda's Twenty Important Spiritual Instructions. 214. 215. Formats: .pdf (239 kb), .html (202 kb) | Buy Print Edition 216. ________________________________________ Books by Sri Swami Venkatesanandaji Maharaj 1. All About Sivananda 2. 3. This book contain beautiful insights into the glorious life of Gurudev Swami Sivananda. 4. 5. Formats: .pdf (357 kb), .html (218 kb) 6. 7. Inspiring Talks of Gurudev Sivananda 8. 9. An inspiring chronicle of Gurudev’s talks and conversations with disciples and visitors to Sivananda Ashram. 10. 11. Formats: .pdf (1,363 kb), .html (1,082 kb) 12. 13. Sivananda Daily Readings 14. 15. Read a page a day with faith, love and devotion. Your daily life will soon be transformed into a divine life of peace, bliss and the highest wisdom. This book is available at the Sivananda Daily Reading's site. 16. 17. Sivananda Yoga 18. 19. An inspirational work on the teachings of the Gita for both seekers and Sadhakas. Swamiji explains how Gurudev Sivananda puts the Gita teachings into practice. 20. 21. Formats: .pdf (335 kb), .html (278 kb) 22. 23. Sivananda's Integral Yoga 24. 25. This book is not a theoretical exposition but how a life of Hatha, Karma, Bhakti, Raja and Jnana Yoga was lived by Sage Sivananda. Examples are also drawn from Swami Sivananda's pre-monastic days as a doctor in Malaysia. 26. 27. Formats: .pdf (430 kb), .html (308 kb), .epub (166 kb), .mobi (438 kb) | Buy Print Edition 28. ________________________________________ Books by Sri Swami Paramanandaji Maharaj 1. Sivananda: The Apostle of Peace and Love 2. 3. Swami Paramanandaji reveals many intimate traits in one who is today acclaimed by sincere seekers after Truth all over the world as an unrivalled man-of-God. 4. 5. Formats: .pdf (432 kb) | Buy Print Edition 6. ________________________________________ Books by Sri Swami Premanandaji Maharaj 1. Meditation and its Utility in Daily Life 2. 3. Swami Premananda's 'Meditation Classes' have become very popular and there is a great demand. This booklet will help aspirants and seekers. 4. 5. Formats: .pdf (80 kb), .html (55 kb) 6. 7. Spotlights on the Ramayana 8. 9. A unique analytical study of the Ramayana 10. 11. Formats: .pdf (133 kb), .html (108 kb) 12. ________________________________________ Books by Sri Swami Brahmanandaji Maharaj 1. The Quintessence of Spiritual Practice 2. 3. This book contains the five verses on spiritual practice (Sadhana Panchaka) of Sri Sankaracharya with commentary by Swami Brahmananda. 4. 5. Formats: .pdf (100 kb), .html (51 kb)* 6. ________________________________________ Books by Sri Swami Devanandaji Maharaj 1. Some Reminiscences of Gurudev Swami Sivananda 2. 3. A day in the life of Swami Sivananda, Swami Sivananda's Sadhana, the days before Swami Sivananda's Mahasamadhi. 4. 5. Formats: .pdf (83 kb), .html (31 kb)* 6. ________________________________________ Books by Sri N. Ananthanarayanan 1. I Live to Serve 2. 3. Intimate glimpses into Gurudev Sivananda's last days. How the Holy Master lived a life of unremitting service till the very end. 4. 5. Formats: .pdf (846 kb) | Buy Print Edition 6. 7. What Does Swami Sivananda Teach? 8. 9. This book is intended as a useful and handy introduction to people who are not adequately acquainted with the life and teachings of the Master. As the author says, "Its purpose is to arouse their interest in spiritual life in general and the Divine Life chalked out by Swami Sivananda in particular". 10. 11. Formats: .pdf (200 kb) 12. ________________________________________ Books by various authors: 1. Swami Sivananda & The Divine Life Society 2. 3. A book for those who want to know more about the Master and his mission. 4. 5. Formats: .pdf (213 kb), .html (177 kb) | Buy Print Edition 6. 7. Gurudev Swami Sivananda And Dr. Devaki Kutty Mataji 8. 9. A souvenir to commemorate Dr. Devaki Kutty Mataji's 75th Birthday Anniversary.. 10. 11. Formats: .pdf (241 kb), .html (129 kb) 12. 13. Harih Karta--Thy Will Be Done 14. 15. A souvenir to commemorate Swami Chidanandaji's 80th Birthday Anniversary. 16. 17. Formats: .pdf (273 kb), .html (120 kb)* 18. 19. How to Manage Oneself By A.K. Krishna Nambiar 20. 21. How to manage oneself for success in both material and spiritual life. 22. 23. Formats: .pdf (53 kb), .html (30 kb) 24. 25. Inspiring Thoughts 26. 27. Sublime and elevating noble good thoughts to guide and inspire the youth of present-day world. 28. 29. Formats: .pdf (70 kb), .html (49 kb) 30. 31. Miracles of Sivananda 32. 33. Devotees recollect their experiences of Swami Sivananda's miracles in their lives. 34. 35. Formats: .pdf (268 kb), .html (258 kb) | Buy Print Edition 36. 37. Saint Sivananda 38. 39. In a very lively and spontaneous way the author Sivaprasad tells how he came in contact with Siva - Gurudev Swami Sivananda - or better how he fell in love with him. 40. 41. Formats: .pdf (2.18 Mb) | Buy Print Edition 42. 43. Swami Sivananda-A Modern Sage 44. 45. The life story of Sri Swami Sivananda has been given in a short form. A study of his life will reveal to us the experiences of a man who rests in Universal Consciousness. 46. 47. Formats: .pdf (98 kb), .html (78 kb) | Buy Print Edition 48. 49. This Monk From India By Yvonne LeBeau 50. 51. On the saintly life of Swami Chidananda and Swamiji's way of teaching by example from the point of view of a devotee from the west. 52. 53. Formats: .pdf (319 kb), .html (302 kb) | Buy Print Edition 54. ________________________________________ Books by Sri Swami Krishnanandaji Maharaj: PDF The following HTML books are available at Swami Krishnananda Web Site 1. A Messenger of Peace and Wisdom (355 KB) 2. 3. Resurgent Culture (148 KB) 4. 5. Self-Realization: Its Meaning and Method (151 KB) 6. 7. The Song of God Almighty (108 KB) 8. 9. The Struggle For Perfection (123 KB) 10. 11. The Yoga System (209 KB) 1. A Short History of Religious and Philosophical Thought in India 2. 3. A Messenger of Peace and Wisdom 4. 5. An Analysis of the Brahma Sutra 6. 7. An Introduction to the Philosophy of Yoga. 8. 9. The Ascent of the Spirit 10. 11. Bhagavan Sri Krishna 12. 13. Brahma Sutras by Swami Sivananda 14. 15. The Canons of a Perfect Life 16. 17. Daily Invocations 18. 19. The Divine Ambassador 20. 21. Dr. Faust 22. 23. The Epic of Consciousness 24. 25. Essays in Life and Eternity 26. 27. Essays on the Upanishads 28. 29. The Essence of the Aitareya and Taittiriya Upanishads 30. 31. Fruit From the Garden of Wisdom 32. 33. Grace of the Lord Siva 34. 35. Hymn to the Mighty God 36. 37. Interior Pilgrimage 38. 39. The Mandukya Upanishads 40. 41. Moksha Gita by Swami Sivananda 42. 43. My Life--An Autobiography of Swami Krishnananda 44. 45. On Man 46. 47. The Philosophy of Bhagavad Gita 48. 49. The Philosophy of Life 50. 51. The Philosophy of the Panchadasi 52. 53. The Philosophy of Religion 54. 55. Principles of a Higher Order of Life 56. 57. The Problems of Spiritual Life 58. 59. The Realisation of the Absolute 60. 61. Resurgent Culture 62. 63. Sadhana The Spiritual Way 64. 65. The Secret of the Katha Upanishad 66. 67. Self-Realisation: Its Meaning and Method 68. 69. The Song of God Almighty 70. 71. Spiritual Import of Religious Festivals 72. 73. The Struggle For Perfection 74. 75. Studies in Comparative Philosophy 76. 77. To Thine Own Self Be True 78. 79. The Tribal 80. 81. Vaishvanara Vidya 82. 83. Yoga, Meditation and Japa Sadhana. 84. 85. Yoga as a Universal Science 86. 87. The Yoga of Meditation 88. 89. The Yoga System 90. 91. Your Questions Answered